


Verdant - Loki Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1416]
Category: NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It was a well kept secret that the royal Asgardian family visited Earth. So well known that even Loki's brother Thor was not aware that the rest of them had cover identities on Midgard. Loki's cover identity? One Anthony DiNozzo, Jr.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1416]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Verdant - Loki Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K (keirraizel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirraizel/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [K (keirraizel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirraizel/pseuds/K) in the [cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018) collection. 

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/17/2003 for the word [verdant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/03/17/verdant).
> 
> verdant[ vur-dnt ]  
adjective  
green with vegetation; covered with growing plants or grass:  
a verdant oasis.  
of the color green:  
a verdant lawn.  
inexperienced; unsophisticated:  
verdant college freshmen.
> 
> This was requested by K (keirraizel) as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2019 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. This prompt had many options. I removed the ones that I wasn't filling with this story. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> The DiNozzo family actually consists of undercover Asgardians living quietly among the mortals. Senior is actually Odin, who only ever turns up when Frigga kicks him out. Frigga sometimes shows up in the guise of Senior's latest wife. Thor still has no idea their family has cover identities on Midgard and Loki -- well, Loki loves his life as Anthony DiNozzo Jr. Too bad there's a madman with an alien army in New York City who has just stolen Loki's identity. Now Tony is going to make sure this imposter regrets he was ever born for (a) interrupting his date with McGee, (b) forcing him to reveal himself as the real Loki, and (c) creating a situation where his very mortal boyfriend meets his brother Thor.
> 
> (Note: pick whatever rating you'd like.)  
**End Prompt**

Asgard had been watching over Midgard for far longer than Midgard had known Asgard even existed. Loki, especially, had taken a particular interest in humans. Many knew of some of his adventures and the kids he’d generated from those as they were written about in Norse theology.

What few knew about, however, was his life as Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. Loki had no idea when Odin had first started creating cover identities for their family on Earth and he wished that he could say that Odin was nicer when pretending to be Anthony DiNozzo, Sr., but honestly despite being Loki’s father, he was still a jerk no matter what skin he wore.

Frigga spent far more time in Asgard than on Earth and to account for her numerous disappearances, Earth believed that his human mother had died when he was eight and that Senior had remarried like six or seven times now. Loki found human ways so weird. The fact that it was normal to commit to people that many times just seemed wrong to Loki.

Not that he necessarily had much room to talk. After all, he went out with a different woman, or man, pretty much every night each week. The only saving grace he had was that he didn’t marry each one of them.

Midgard considered him to be a playboy, which Loki found amusing, and played it up for all he could. After all, his magic allowed him to do many things, including making it seem like he was out with someone when there was absolutely no one there with him. He’d settled down a bit when he joined NCIS on Leroy Jethro Gibbs’ behalf. 

Gibbs didn’t know he was Loki. No one at NCIS did and he liked it that way. When people found out he was Loki they always had these expectations of who he was and how he should behave and honestly he had enough of toeing the line when he was in Asgard. He didn’t want to do it on Earth too.

All Gibbs knew was that Tony DiNozzo was a good cop with a decent moral sense that resulted in him being torn between loyalty to everyone, turning in a dirty cop, and loyalty to his partner, said dirty cop. Gibbs seemed to understand the tough choices and had promised that he wouldn’t face that at NCIS.

Tony hadn’t really believed it, but he had been happy to leave behind the disaster that was the broken trust between him and his partner, Danny Price. They’d been partners in more ways than one so it had hurt more than it should. Especially, since Loki had seen hints that Danny wasn’t always being truthful with him and had willfully ignored them.

Working with Gibbs was different. Even though he wasn’t known as Loki, people still generally catered to him, but Gibbs was very much a his way or the highway kind of guy. It was taking a significant effort to get used to being treated like a normal human; Tony thought he liked it, but he wasn’t 100% positive on that, yet.

They quickly brought on two new team members within about three months of each other. The first was a girl, Caitlin Todd, who seemed to think she knew everything and catered to her unconscious biases on a regular basis. The second, was a geek, Timothy McGee.

Tony had encouraged Gibbs to hire on McGee because of his computer skills, but he had to admit that he had some ulterior reasons as well. Loki always found himself drawn to other people with green eyes. There was just something about the power of their verdant gaze that immediately drew him in. 

Sometimes Loki wondered if it was magic. He knew it existed on Earth, though most on Midgard were convinced that it was all a lie. Either way he was drawn to those with green eyes. 

McGee fit the bill nicely and he had some useful skills for the team to boot. Loki started by teasing McGee about being gay. After all, the best way to find out whether someone was interested in the same sex was to treat it like a joke and see how they responded.

Tony found McGee’s protestations of not being gay quite amusing, especially when he didn’t seem to mind talking and hanging out with Tony online. Admittedly, McGee thought his name was Claire, but personality and everything was all Tony. The only thing that didn’t match his real life was the photo.

They’d been chatting for almost six months when McGee really started trying to angle for an in-person meeting. Tony had already demurred out of like three attempts to meet up and finally decided to come clean about the fact that he wasn’t female. Or well, since he was Loki he could be, but he chose not to be currently.

McGee didn’t know about the Loki bit, however, and Tony had no intention of telling him either. So he kept it simple and messaged McGee that there was something he needed to know before they met in person. Claire wasn’t really his name and he was actually male. If McGee wasn’t scared away by that information, Tony would be happy to meet him in person. 

McGee surprised him, immediately responding back that he’d dated guys before and that didn’t bother him in the slightest. Tony smiled and arranged to meet Tim at a coffee shop. He just hoped that McGee wouldn’t freak when he realized that Tony was Claire.

”Tony? What are you doing here? Do we have a case?”

“Nope. I’m Claire.”

“What?”

“Yep. I’ll understand if you don’t want to see me again.”

“Is this a joke?”

“No. I do want to date you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Tim.”

Tim stared at Tony for a long time before finally offering, “Let’s do this, but I admit my plan for small talk has gone completely out the window.”

“I’m sure we can find something to talk about, Elflord.”

“I had no idea you played WoW, Tony.”

Tony shrugged. “It’s not something I spread around for obvious reasons, but yeah I like playing a nightborne mage.” 

They dissolved into an in depth conversation about night elf mage versus nighbourne mage and what they liked best about the mage class. It continued onto discussions of other races and classes that they’d tried. Before they knew it three hours had passed without them realizing it. They only realized because their phones rang and they had to head into work for a case. 

That had been the first of several dates between them. Tony felt that their relationship was going along pretty well even if Odin periodically showed up as Senior because Frigga kicked him out. McGee had had more encounters with Odin than Tony would have preferred.

There hadn’t yet been a chance for him to meet Frigga or whatever version of Senior’s wife she would call herself this time. Unfortunately, it looked like McGee would be getting a crash course into his family based on what was displaying on the TV as an emergency breaking news at the restaurant they were at for their two year anniversary. Whoever was claiming to be Loki and wrecking New York was going to pay.

Not only was he going to have to reveal himself to his boyfriend and the rest of the world as the real Loki, but they’d interrupted his special 2 year anniversary date with his boyfriend. On top of that, Tim was going to end up meeting his brother Thor.

That had never been in his plans. Thor didn’t know that they even had cover identities on Midgard. Tony had a really bad feeling about how this was going to go down. Tim was staring at the TV in shock. Someone had managed to get the volume turned up, so everyone in the restaurant was watching as New York went up in flames. 

Tony had to figure out how to explain that he was an actual alien to Tim. He felt like this would be even more difficult for Tim to handle than the whole Claire secret. Tim had taken the Claire secret surprisingly well. Tony just hoped he would take this secret as well.

Tony considered not bothering to explain and just going to the restroom and then using magic to appear in New York and deal with the asshole who claimed to be Loki, but as Tim was actively watching the battle in New York Tony knew that he would immediately recognize Tony and would want an explanation. He could try to play it off, but appearing in New York would also garner his brother’s attention, so he was pretty much screwed either way. At least if he explained to Tim before Thor became interested in his life, there might be a chance that Tim wouldn’t run away when Thor poked his nose into Tony’s business.

Tony was very much not looking forward to this conversation, but he knew he needed to have it soon before more of New York was destroyed. As it was, NCIS was probably going to be called in to deal with helping to rebuild from the massive amounts of destruction. “Tim, we need to talk.”

“Uh oh.” McGee looked up at Tony with a deer in the headlights look. “What did I do? Are you breaking up with me?”

“You didn’t do anything and nah. That would be a really shitty thing to do on our anniversary.”

“Then what? Did we catch a case?”

“Uh. Not exactly.”

McGee furrowed his brow and gestured for Tony to explain.

“I don’t know how to say this, but the guy in the horns? He’s not actually Loki.”

“What? How do you know this?”

“Because I am.”

“Tony, stop pulling my leg.”

“I’m not and I really need to step in before the fake Loki and his army do even more damage.”

“Wait. Does this make your brother, Thor?”

“Yes.” Tony eyed Tim warily, not sure where he was going with this.

“That’s so cool.” 

Tony blinked. “It is?”

“Yeah. Your brother is the actual God of Thunder and you’re like magic or something. That’s awesome.”

Tony honestly didn’t know what to make of McGee’s excitement over Thor. “I don’t think he’s as awesome as you think he is.”

“Of course, you don’t. He’s your brother.”

“Trust me, he’s got his drawbacks for sure.”

“When can I meet him?”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure he’ll appear once he realizes that Tony DiNozzo and his brother are the same.” He wasn’t about to go into his history with his brother in which he was always the outcast and his brother was the amazing one. It actually kind of hurt that Tim was so excited to meet his brother.

However, that was a problem for another time. Right now, he needed to go save the Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
